The Road Not Taken
by SpyMaster
Summary: Gibbs didn't accept that Ari Haswari was trying to kill him, he called for help. Someone he hasn't spoken to in almost twenty years responds, his brother Jack. Suddenly the future isn't what it once was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just a friendly warning, this hasn't been beta read. Although I've obviously checked it for spelling and grammar to the limits of my ability and word's checker. I'm not too fond of the title but it was the best I can think of at the moment so it might change. This is my answer to shaking the rust off my writing muscles and having the added benefit of meshing together two of my favourite shows. Anything you recognize, such as certain lines of dialogue, I've lifted from NCIS. This story is set during 2.24 Twilight of NCIS and I haven't entirely decided on Alias but it'll be season four from that. I've a feeling this is going to be fun. I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

_Gibbs' House_  
_Day Zero_

Ari Haswari was a problem. At first he'd been an annoyance, a mocking reminder of a past failure, but now he was a genuine problem. Gibbs sighed and looked at the cellphone lying on his workbench next to the finger of bourbon in an old jar. If it had just been his life at stake then he would have let his pride win but his team was also on the firing line. He could not, he would not, let anything happen to them. Even so if it was marked reluctance that Gibbs picked up his phone and dialled a number he'd memorised but never actually called before.

"Yes," was the curt answer when the person he called picked up.

"Jack its Jethro," Gibbs started. "I need a favour."

"Go on," Jack said guardedly.

"Ari Haswari is threatening my team and trying to kill me," Gibbs stated. "He's supposedly the FBI's golden link to Al Qaeda. I want him dealt with."

"You mean you want him dead," Jack corrected. Gibbs bit his tongue and paused before saying anything. Jack had the uncanny ability to rile him up with just a few words; it wasn't even what he said it was usually how he said it.

"He's a problem and I want him dealt with."

For nearly a minute Jack didn't reply, there was just complete silence on the line. Gibbs scowled; he'd been put on hold. He hated that. Then Jack came back as abruptly as he'd left.

"Ok, it'll be done."

"Good."

Gibbs couldn't bring himself to say thank you and instead just hung up. He hadn't spoken to Jack in almost twenty years and he wished that he hadn't had to today. There had really been no alternative though. Even though he hadn't said so plainly Jack was correct in saying that he wanted Ari dead, it really was the only effective solution. He couldn't do it himself not without severe consequences so he had to get someone else to do it. The only person he'd trust to undertake such a mission and if caught not compromise him was Jack. No-one would even think to link the two of them and to find the link they'd have to dig pretty deep into his own background, as he suspected that Jack had probably had the records removed or altered in his. After all family was a weakness and Jack Bristow had more than his share of enemies. He could take care of himself now but being sixteen years younger than his brother would have been a concern in the early days of Jack's career.

With a practiced flick of his wrist Gibbs finished his bourbon. He stood and scooped up his cellphone, time to go to work.

_NCIS Headquarters_  
_Day Zero_

"Please call me back," Tony said into his phone. He looked up at Kate who was standing in front of his desk, and then over at McGee who was standing by the plasma. "That's twenty messages I left. We should look for him, McGee."

"Look for who?" Gibbs asked appearing from the elevator into the bullpen.

"We've been calling you for the last hour boss," Tony told him frowning in concern.

"Well yeah, my ringer thing got turned off," Gibbs lied, not wanting to explain that he'd gone for coffee, ran into Ari, nearly been blown up, gone home, called his brother and effectively taken a hit out on Ari.

"You're not going to believe who's back in town," Tony said exchanging a glance with Kate to see if she knew what was up with Gibbs. Gibbs opened his mouth to reply 'Ari' before deciding that appearing omniscient in this situation wouldn't be a good idea.

"Who DiNozzo?"

"Ari Haswari," Tony said, eyes glued for his bosses reaction, he was going to be disappointed.

Gibbs scowled, "Make the ringer thing work, I'll be in MTAC." Gibbs stalked off.

"He took that well," McGee observed hopefully.

"Yeah," Tony looked at Kate, both of them thinking the same thing 'Yeah, too well'

_NCIS Headquarters_  
_Day One_

"Gibbs!" Gibbs woke up to his name being shouted angrily by Fornell. With every impression that he'd already been awake Gibbs opened his eyes and leant forward to look up at Fornell who was stalking towards him. Around him McGee, Tony and Kate startled awake, both Kate and Tony reaching instinctively for their guns before they saw that it was Fornell. He ached from spending the night asleep at his desk but like he told Kate he wasn't going to have an army of agents watch him at home, particularly for a threat that wasn't going to be present for very long.

"What can I do for you Tobias?" Gibbs asked fairly certain he already knew the answer.

"Guess whose body was found outside the FBI early this morning? Ari Haswari's."

"He's dead?" Kate half questioned, half stated, almost unable to believe it.

"Executed, we had to identify him through fingerprints as he didn't have a face left. Where were you last night Jethro?"

"You're looking at me for this?" Gibbs asked not at all surprised, this is why he hadn't done it himself.

"You've not exactly been quiet about wanting to see Haswari brought to justice," Fornell pointed out.

"That's true but I was here all night, never left."

"That'll be easy enough to check," Fornell pointed at an agent who'd come in behind him who nodded and headed towards the elevator to get the security tapes. "Haswari was tortured before he died. A lot of people are going to be looking for answers Jethro. If you know anything …"

"If I did I'd tell you," Gibbs lied. He hadn't thought about it before but he wasn't all that surprised to hear about the torture. Jack would have wanted to make sure Ari didn't have any useful intelligence before dispatching him after all, although he was slightly bothered by the fact that this didn't bother him. While he was willing to make the hard choices Jack had always been a lot more flexible in how he operated. Fornell looked at Gibbs appraisingly for a minute before nodding in acceptance.

"Ok. As of now you're off Janssen/Westfall murder case."

"You don't have the authority …" Gibbs interrupted.

"No but I do Agent Gibbs," Director Morrow appeared in the bullpen shadowed by two women. "It's accepted that that case is connected to Haswari and as such it'll be investigated alongside his murder."

As much as he hated not seeing a case through Gibbs could live with that. In fact he'd prefer not having anything to do with any investigation into Ari Haswari. It was expected that he argue though.

"Sir I,"

Director Morrow raised his hand to cut Gibbs off. "This is not a debate Agent Gibbs." Morrow shook his head. "Anyway as of tomorrow you'll no longer be my problem. From tomorrow Agent Jenny Shepherd will be taking over as director." Morrow indicated the red haired woman behind him, who stepped forward at his introduction, an introduction that for Gibbs was completely unnecessary. Fornell caught Morrow's eye and indicated that he needed to speak to him. Morrow led the way to his office with the FBI contingent following behind.

"Hello Jethro," Jenny greeted, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't have a problem taking orders from her.

"Jen," Gibbs shook his head and corrected himself, "Madam Director." Jenny smiled knowing he'd done that on purpose, despite the different circumstances it would be good to work with him again. That reminded her of what she was there today to do, as originally she wasn't going to be in the office until tomorrow. However, she couldn't refuse a favour asked by an old friend.

"Good. I'd like to introduce you to a new member of your team," Jenny indicated behind her to where a woman was patiently standing. "Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to greengirl82 for her review. Although I don't necessarily agree that Kate has to die, I've saved her from Ari's bullet after all, then again the possibility is always there. I've decided to set this in the Alias verse at episode 4.16 Another Mister Sloane. I want to have this finished before November so updates will be pretty rapid. Enjoy!

* * *

_Gibbs' House_  
_Day One_

When Gibbs stepped down into his basement the last person he expected to see drinking his bourbon was his brother Jack. It had been an interesting day at work. Due to being taken off the murder investigation they'd spent the day working up old cases. Usually just making calls all day wouldn't be interesting but with his team watching his every move, waiting for him to explode, it had been. He knew that they'd expected him to fight Jenny about assigning Ziva David to his team. Not only was the team already full he picked his own team, everyone knew that. However, he doubted it was a coincidence that a Mossad officer called in a favour to get assigned to NCIS at the same time Ari Haswari was murdered. Consequently it only made sense to allow the assignment rather than fight it. As his team was already full his case would have been too strong for a token fight. Besides it was good to keep people guessing, he even thought it was a rule.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Gibbs asked, dumping some nails onto the bench so he could have his own glass of bourbon.

"I'm collecting on the favour," Jack told him swishing the last of his drink around in the glass before throwing it back.

"I should have guessed you had something in mind when you agreed to help. It has after all been nearly twenty years. What do you need?"

"I'm dying." At this pronouncement Gibbs nearly did a classic spit take before controlling his reflex and turning his glare on Jack for more information. Jack looked unimpressed but nonetheless continued.

"A few weeks ago I was exposed to a fatal level of radiation." Jack raised his hand to stop Gibbs from interrupting. "Before you ask I have seen a doctor and he's doing what he can but it doesn't look good. I don't have long left and that's why I need your help."

"Name it," Gibbs said. Despite their twenty year estrangement they were brothers and whether he already owed Jack or not there was no way he'd say no to his dying request.

"Arvin Sloane …"

"The head of Omnifan?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Yes," Jack hesitated for a moment, but there was no-one else he could trust with this, so he'd have to go with what went against every natural instinct he had, full disclosure. "He was CIA thirty years ago; we worked together and were friends. He then became obsessed with a 16th century inventor named Milo Rambaldi. To cut a long story short he spent the last thirty years amassing Rambaldi artefacts and assembling them. The machine gave a message which Sloane claimed was one word – peace. I discovered that that wasn't entirely true. The message also contained a formula which in conjunction with the Mueller device would essentially brainwash whoever absorbed this formula. All their aggression would be gone, instant peace." Jack looked at Gibbs, "Not going to say that it doesn't sound that bad?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I like the idea of being out of control as much as you do. Besides I'm waiting for the catch."

Jack nodded, "It can be reversed so someone exposed instead of being zen like would be zombie like. They would be extremely violent and destructive, tearing apart anyone and anything they came across."

"That's bad but I'm not seeing …"

"Sloane made the formula. He never managed to find the activator and failed to synthesise it."

"Well then what's the …"

"Will you let me finish," Jack snapped. "Through Omnifan he distributed the incomplete formula. I can't be sure but I think up to two billion people may have been exposed. All anyone has to do, whether it's Sloane or whoever else is out there, and there is someone, is to distribute the activator and expose the infected people to the Mueller device."

"What do you want me to do?" It sounded quite fantastical to Gibbs and he didn't quite understand what on earth Jack was asking of him. It sounded that there was no danger as long as this activator remained missing; and if a man of Arvin Sloane's resources couldn't find it then it probably couldn't be found. That was of course only if any of this was real. With acute radiation poisoning the mind was sometimes the first thing to go prompting paranoia and hallucinations. Rule three would cover that.

"No-one knows about this. Once I discovered with Sloane had done I had a choice to make. I made a deal with him to ensure Sydney's safety. I've watched him carefully to make sure he never implements his plan. He's said that he won't, that he regrets what he's done with how it could be turned around, but I can't trust that. I do trust you. I need you to take over for me. I need you to watch Sloane and over Sydney."

"Ok," Gibbs allowed. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to do either task but he would have looked out for Sydney even if Jack hadn't asked, she was family after all.

Jack glared at him, "I want your word."

"You have it," Gibbs promised. At this Jack visibly seemed to relax.

"Good," Jack stood and stumbled slightly. Gibbs grabbed his arm to steady him.

"It's late, why don't you stay," Gibbs offered concerned. Jack shook his head.

"That's not necessary. I have to get back to LA." Jack pushed past Gibbs and headed for the stairs before turning. "Thanks for the drink."

"Anytime," Gibbs murmured, knowing he meant more than the bourbon. There'd been a hint of finality to his voice and Gibbs couldn't help but think that this was the last time he'd see his brother.

_Secret Base_  
_Day One_

"Why doesn't she just kill me?"

"Because you're family," the man suggested handing her a glass of water which she took with a shaking hand. He'd anticipated this so the glass was only half full. "But more importantly because she doesn't trust you."

"I've told her everything I know," she confessed. "I wish I hadn't but …"

"I know its ok. No-one could have withstood it. If anything you should have given in sooner." He soothed, worried that this was becoming a routine conversation. He didn't want her mind to have cracked, it couldn't have. He took the now empty water glass back and held onto it; he couldn't risk leaving it behind.

She gave a faint smile, "That was your fault. You gave me the strength to fight for longer."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, he'd wanted to help.

"I know." That ended the routine of the conversation and he made to depart but she spoke up again. "You know at first I thought that it was part of the torture. You coming after each session, gaining my trust. I thought that it was hoped that I'd tell you what she wanted if I didn't break from the pain. That's not so though is it? You just do want to help."

The man swallowed hard, he ached to tell her but now was not the time. "I'll do whatever I can to see you to safety," he promised. He then left before his resolve broke. He shut the heavy iron door behind him and slammed the bolt shut before striding down the corridor. Just when he rounded the corner a voice stopped him.

"Visiting Irina again Alexi?" Elena Derevko straightened up from where she'd been leaning against the wall.

"Just ensuring her stay is memorable," Alexi sneered. Elena took the glass from him and smelled it.

"Water, Alexi? You always have been creative. Come, it's time to implement the next stage."

_Washington Hotel_  
_Day One_

"Mossad Officer Ziva David, authentication code Gimel Waw Heth Shin."

"Shalom Officer David; what is your report?" the voice on the phone questioned.

"I have successfully been assigned to NCIS. I have yet to discover who is leading the investigation into Ari's death but Agent Fornell of the FBI seems to be the chief liaison between all the interested agencies. Agent Gibbs is not a suspect; he was at NCIS headquarters all night."

Ziva started to pace around her hotel room. Given the story she'd fed Director Shepherd about wanting to get away from Israel and her father for a while she couldn't stay at the embassy. The room had been swept for bugs and she'd planted a bug killer in the lamp herself. The surroundings weren't the cause of her unrest, she didn't like having to deceive Jenny Shepherd whom she liked and respected. However, in this case as in many others, the end justified the means. She had a professional and a personal obligation to find out who had murdered her half brother and colleague. She'd do whatever she had to in order to discover the truth.

"Very good Officer David, maintain your position and report in every three days." There was a click as her handler hang up. Ziva sank back into the chair and rested her head in her hands. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews, they really mean a lot to me. I hope that you'll all continue to enjoy the story and I'm sorry for the long wait for an update. I failed NaNoWriMo and I've got some real life stuff going on but that's no excuse. I won't promise when I'll next update but it definitely won't be as long next time. Now enjoy! Oh nearly forget anything you recognise are lines incorporated from the show. I also made up a rule but I think it could be a legitimate one, we only know half of the 51 rules after all.

* * *

_NCIS Headquarters_

_Day Two_

Gibbs wasn't entirely surprised when he was told that the director wanted to see him when he got in the next day. Jenny had always claimed she could read him and in the past she maybe could have. That was in the past though when they were in tune with each other through spending almost every moment with each other. Things were different now. He didn't knock when he entered and Jenny didn't look surprised at his lack of courtesy.

"You didn't fight Ziva's assignment?" Jenny bluntly queried, her eyes sharp and appraising. Gibbs kept his expression neutral.

"Rule 24," he shrugged.

"Always be unpredictable. I learnt from the best Jethro and I want Ziva to as well," Jenny told him. Gibbs couldn't help but smile slightly at that and the weakness it exposed.

"My team is already full," Gibbs offered, knowing it was expected of him but if Jenny remembered their time together at all she should pick up that there was no force in his tone.

"There's a space on Agent Sinclair's team. I'll sign the transfer for Agent Todd," Jenny looked down at her desk and started to write on the paper she'd been working on when Gibbs entered as if the conversation was over. Gibbs scowled, it certainly was not.

"Kate stays," he said very firmly, leaving no room for debate.

"Kate, Jethro? What about rule 12?" Jenny raised an eyebrow at his familiarity. It was true that he was known for only calling agents by their last names, he'd even done it with her at the beginning; Kate though had always just been Kate. Something he hadn't even really acknowledged to himself till this moment.

"It's covered by rule 51," Gibbs explained, it was time to change the subject. "Sometimes you're wrong. Are you prepared to be wrong about Ziva? I've read her file. She's Ari's half sister."

"Despite his more suspect actions there's no evidence that …"

"Bullshit Jen. If he's loyal Mossad then we have a serious problem. He's rogue, not the golden link to Al Quada that everyone thinks he is," Gibbs argued his anger leaking through slightly. Why couldn't everyone see what he could? What his team could? Ari was bad news and the people in authority refusing to see that was what had led him to this position in the first place. This was why he'd never cut it in a management position, he'd get too annoyed with all the idiots he would have to deal with. He'd end up dealing with them very efficiently - by shooting them.

"Personally I believe you but if you want anyone else to you need more than your gut to convince them."

"Ok," Gibbs accepted that. Jenny wouldn't be a bad director, she at least knew what it was like on the sharp end. He turned to leave.

"Jethro," Gibbs turned back. "Was Rule 51 in effect in Paris?" Gibbs blinked he hadn't expected that question. He thought about it and he turned cold. He might still have a slight soft spot for her but she had betrayed him there.

"Yes. Twice."

_NCIS Headquarters_

_Day Two_

After leaving Jenny's office Gibbs headed to his office – the elevator. He set it moving and then pulled out the emergency stop button. Security had got used to him doing this a long time ago so they no longer responded to the alert that the elevator had stopped. His privacy assured for the moment he pulled out his phone and dialled an increasingly familiar number.

"Jack, what did you get from Ari Haswari?" Gibbs asked as soon as he heard his brother pick up. There was a moment's pause as Jack collected his thoughts to pursue down a different line from whatever he'd been doing prior to the call.

"Why?"

"I need to prove he was rogue," Gibbs said frowning slightly at the confused tone in his brother's voice. Not many would hear the difference in his natural poker voice but despite their twenty year estrangement he knew his brother. He wondered how long he had left.

"No you need to leave it alone," Jack said sharply and Gibbs could tell he was seconds away from hanging up.

"They've assigned a mossad liaison officer to my team. This isn't going away Jack," Gibbs told him quickly before changing tack. "What did the doctor say?"

Again there was a slight pause before Jack responded, "I have an appointment this afternoon, a new drug, he's hopeful."

"That's great. Now, Ari?" Gibbs pushed, it wasn't entirely moral to take advantage of Jack's deteriorating mind by making him change thought trails but he instinctively knew it would get him what he needed.

"Ari Haswari. His file doesn't say anything not already known. Photos, prove nothing as contact would be expected. He's not Al Queada. Marked as such but, it seems Ari was serving more than two masters. What was he doing in Washington?" Jack succinctly summarised what was undoubtedly a thick file. Gibbs frowned at the mention of "more" than two masters. What did he mean?

"Part of a cell preparing an unknown upcoming attack, to find out more he had to prove his loyalty by killing me." Jack should have known that already. He had personally interrogated Ari which is why he was calling him.

"No he was the leader of the cell." Jack responded absently.

"You're just telling me this now!"

"After his death it was irrelevant because of how Al Queda operate. No-one else in the cell would have had enough intel to continue forward with any attack, but if this wasn't an Al Queda mission …" Jack trailed off sounding like something had just occurred to him. When he didn't continue Gibbs prodded him.

"What are you saying?"

"I told you there was another group out there trying to finish what Sloane started. In these photos Haswari is with one of the few confirmed agents of this group. If this was Al Queda then the mission will be scrubbed, if it's this group then they'll send someone else to lead it," Jack explained one again trailing off clearly trying to think through the ramifications. No doubt the same ramifications that were running through Gibbs mind.

"Well which is it?" Gibbs asked sharply. He needed details; this was a terrorist attack, navy target in his city. He hadn't fought being taken off the case as he'd assumed it was over, if it wasn't though, if he'd been wrong, they didn't have anymore time to lose.

"I don't know. I'll get back to you." Jack abruptly hung up causing Gibbs to snarl in frustration before calming down. He only had Jack's word on this whole other group's existence and the mind was the first to go. This needed immediate investigation.

_NCIS Headquarters_

_Day Two_

"McGee I want everything on Danborne Avionics. DiNozzo look at the threat report and compile a list of likely targets. David, Kate, with me," Gbbs stormed out of the elevator and through the squadroom to his desk to get his gun firing out orders along the way.

"Boss I thought that we were letting the FBI handle it?" Tony asked in surprise, wondering if the situation had changed after Gibbs meeting with the director.

"Navy target DiNozzo," Gibbs said simply knowing that would be enough. He turned to head out.

"On it boss."

"Do we have some new intel?" Kate asked as she hurried after him towards the elevator.

"Maybe," Gibbs considered what he knew.

"What is it?" Ziva asked. Gibbs gave her a mild glare as he pushed the button for the cark park. If he wouldn't tell Kate he definitely wouldn't tell the Mossad spy.

"Rule 8," was his response.

At Ziva's confused look Kate elaborated, "Never take anything for granted."

"How many of these rules are there?" Ziva frowned wondering why they hadn't been covered in her pre-mission brief, coming to the conclusion that they weren't NCIS rules but Gibbs rules. Jenny had warned her that working for Agent Gibbs would be different.

"About 50 of them?" Gibbs told her knowing what her next question would be, what everyone's next question would be.

"Are they …?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Has it really been over two years? I'm absolutely horrified. I hate time doing that, just disappearing. I have tried over the last two years to write an update and always struggled as I'd written myself into a bit of a corner. I really should have planned before I got started. About a year or so ago I had an NCIS dream, which is the source of the flashback in this chapter, and perhaps why it's a bit odd.

Anyway it being Camp NaNoWriMo tomorrow is why I have remembered this story. It got started pre-NaNo and always seems to be my impetuous to write some more. I haven't written anything in months and I'm afraid that shows, I also don't have a beta and that doubtlessly shows as well. However, should anybody have wanted to know what happened next, then this what happened next. It's still not done and I don't have one more word written after this yet, but I am committed to finishing it. I loathe unfinished stories, so even though it's taking a stupid long time and nobody still cares (if they ever did) I will write it till the end.

* * *

_Day Two_

_NCIS Headquarters_

Jenny looked around her new office, her mind more on the bullpen downstairs than on her surroundings. Yesterday Director Morrow had told her that if she wanted Ziva on Gibb's team she had to inform him herself. She'd expected that that meeting was going to be awkward, not only did she and Gibbs have a lot of unresolved history, she was also making her first order as director against his wishes. What she hadn't expected was who else was present at that meeting. In many ways her promotion to director as much, as it was what she wanted, was against her instincts. In all her previous assignments, even the station in Europe, she led from the front getting her hands dirty on many investigations. While she could deal with politicians she was very much a field agent at heart. It would be difficult to stand back and maintain distance from operations but she'd spent her entire life working to get to the top and she'd make it work.

It was one of those investigations that was the cause of her current preoccupation. It was five years ago. She'd assigned herself the undercover portion of an assignment which had led back to the states, Philadelphia to be precise. A decision that many had questioned at the time but the results had spoken for themselves. She'd gone undercover at a convention hotel, the convention in question being on classic toys. This child at heart's delight was a front for a deadly chemical weapons exchange. They didn't know the seller or the interested parties, just where the deal was going to be struck, the deadline was tight, the consequences huge, she was in her element. Her cover was that of a prospective buyer.

_~Flashback~_

She wandered round the main hall, acting aloof and mysterious, she felt eyes on her but only one approached.

"Hey there." Jenny appraised the man who'd approached her, he was attractive with an easy smile, dark hair and dark eyes. "I heard it's going to rain."

Jenny struggled not to roll her eyes at such a clichéd secret phrase, "Yes, are you selling umbrellas?"

"No, got something better," the man reached into his inside jacket pocket and withdrew an envelope. He handed it to her with a wink and went back to wandering the room. She knew that he was obviously working for the seller, but he seemed to be enjoying the clandestine nature of the operation, with an almost childlike glee. She looked in the envelope and pulled out a ticket for a small VIP concert for the rap star Dollar.

A few hours later Jenny was dressed to kill in an ankle length, form fitting red dress. She took the elevator up to the cocktail lounge on the top floor of the hotel, it had been reserved exclusively for this event. She pushed open the door, the rap star Dollar was half performing, half holding court at the other end of the room. The briefing documents she'd read indicated that his reputation was enhanced, for street cred, and that he had no idea what was really going on here. However, a small gathering like this made for a good cover for black market sales, just like the hotel was chosen as a convention hotel, so many people moving around hard to keep track of anyone in particular.

Jenny nursed a drink and stood aloof, a few people eyed her appreciatively but no-one approached until the same man from earlier, the one who had given her the ticket arrived.

"We're meeting in the sideroom," he gestured for her to follow him. What happened next was more worthy of a James Bond outing than NCIS usual fare. Her cover had nearly been blown later that evening, she'd been eavesdropping but she had been saved by the sellers lackey, the invitation man. He had drawn her into a passionate embrace, one that no-one had questioned, he had then led her to his suite which was fitted with bug jammers. He explained that he was an undercover police detective.

She had huffed and asked him, "Couldn't you think of another way to preserve my cover?" Though she wasn't as annoyed about the passionate clinch as she pretended, she was more annoyed with herself that she had nearly got caught.

He grinned unabashed, "Nope, I'd been wanting to do that since I met you."

She shook her head in exasperation before she just had to smile back at him. He'd insisted that she spend the night to 'preserve her cover' and after some back and forth banter they'd actually ended up sleeping together. His smugness about it was annoying but there seemed to be a heart underneath. They'd continued in their respective undercover positions until, two days later, there was a showdown on a submarine of all places, which just underscored the feeling of falling into a James Bond movie. After it was all over she made a point to say goodbye before she got on a plane back to Europe.

"Been nice working with you," Jenny held out her hand.

"Likewise," he shook her hand before leaning in and kissing her on her cheek, well if you can call it her cheek when it was half on her lips.

"So you'll be taking another undercover assignment?" Jenny asked wondering. He'd been undercover for a long time so she wasn't surprised when he shook his head.

"No, I'm quitting, going to join Baltimore homicide instead," he grinned, "unless you have a more tempting offer?"

Jenny laughed and shook her head before turning and walking away. She had been tempted to recruit him to NCIS but, as competent as he was, he was also a loose cannon. It would take a very strong boss to rein him in. She did feel a momentary pang as she doubted that she would see him again but she had made her choice long ago. Besides relationships formed under intense circumstances never lasted.

_~End Flashback~_

That detective was Tony DiNozzo, someone else clearly hadn't had her reservations as he was now an NCIS agent. Although he had the strong boss that he needed in Gibbs so it had worked out. On her entrance yesterday she had caught a flicker of surprise before it morphed into amusement. She really hoped that he would keep their past liaison to himself, as with her history with Gibbs as well that could get interesting. She should probably speak with him at some point to clear the air and clarify the ground rules. The trick would be to speak with him when Gibbs wasn't around.

Jenny left her office and went out to the balcony area in front of MTAC, she could see both McGee and DiNozzo working at their desks, Gibbs was nowhere in sight which made her frown, she had a bad feeling about that, he never had been one to leave things alone. She walked down and into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo where's Gibbs?"

"I'm not sure Director," Tony replied carefully, which wasn't even a lie, he didn't know precisely where Gibbs was right now, not precisely.

Jenny's narrowed before she switched her focus, "McGee," she barked. "What are you working on?"

"Um, erm, um well you see Director um," McGee stammered, wilting under Tony's intense glare and twitching of his head, clearly warning him to keep silent. Tony stopped that and switched to smiling when Jenny turned back to look at him.

"Danborne Avionics then," Jenny concluded before turning back to Tony. "and your task?" Without waiting for an answer she gripped the top of the monitor and turned it to see what was on his screen. "Potential targets. Does Gibbs have information the FBI doesn't?"

"Not that he's told me," Tony told her calmly, he had his suspicions of course but he didn't have to mention that. He was carefully not lying, his loyalty to Gibbs came first but he did remember the one case he'd worked with the new Director, and so he had no inclination to cross her.

"Even if he had you wouldn't say," Jenny finished for him. This was the hard part of management, having to have faith in your people, and accept that you didn't know everything and to just let them get on with it, she'd never been good at that.

"I keep my confidences," Tony said meaningfully, meeting her eyes and nodding almost imperceptibly.

Jenny nodded tightly and headed back to her office. Her primary mission had been a success, she had her reassurance and really there was no need to rake up old ground any further, it wasn't like anything could happen between them now. However, she was now concerned about what Gibbs was up to. Her hand hovered over the phone for a moment, debating whether to call Gibbs or Ziva to ask. She sighed and decided to leave it, in truth she doubted whether she wanted to know anyway. Besides if there was a threat then she couldn't ask for better people to be on the job. It was their disregard for the interagency politics and edicts that was her concern, she'd just have to be prepared to clear up the mess afterwards, that was her job now, she would have to learn to live with that.

* * *

_Washington DC_

_Day Two_

Alexi surveyed the city view from his hotel balcony with great satisfaction. He had no anticipated the opportunity that he had been handed, but it fit into his plans like a dream. For days he had been making comments about oversight, casting aspersions on people's loyalty, trying to get Elena to assign him to this mission - Haswari's mission. None of his manipulations had worked but it didn't matter, Haswari was dead, executed. Elena wanted to know why and she also wanted the mission to continue, so she'd sent him to take over, which is what he'd wanted all along. He wondered who had killed Haswari and why, the man had been adept at playing all sides, perhaps that had finally caught up with him. It mattered little anyway so long as it didn't affect his mission here. Elena had said that it was time for the next stage, and it was, just not the next stage she had in mind.

He went back inside and picked up his cellphone, he had a number of preparations to make. Step one, make it seem like he was doing what he should be doing. He dialled the number Elena had him memorize before he left. The answer machine of the receiving phone clicked on instantly as he'd expected, they would be turning it on to check for messages every hour but keeping it switched off the rest of the time.

"Greetings from the new boss. Meeting tomorrow 8am at base camp. Be prepared." Alexi tossed the phone onto the bed and reached for the laptop. He pulled up a map showing the location of the Navy Yard, a few more clicks and he had what he wanted, the location of the nearest coffee shop. He had a primary and a secondary target to get close to, for that he needed an NCIS agent. Coffee was like a magnet for law enforcement, he should have his pick of agents.

* * *

_Danborne Avionics, Maryland_

_Day Two_

"So Al Queada have a poor man's cruise missile. My brother must have found it which is why..." Ziva tailed off clearly thinking through the implications. "It didn't look like the payload would be that big."

"Gibbs how did you know? The FBI had already interviewed them, found there to be no threat, how did you know there was more to it?" Kate asked, she too had been disturbed by the information they had uncovered. As part of the FBI's investigation they had interviewed the same man they had just seen. They had taken what he'd said, about nothing being missing, at face value. If they hadn't double checked then no-one would have known about the missing target drone until it was too late, it was the sort of near miss that gave her the shivers.

Gibbs didn't answer and instead hit Tony's number on his phone, "DiNozzo talk to me."

"The new director knows something's up boss, she came ..."

"I don't care about the director DiNozzo, tell me about the targets," Gibbs interrupted him. "They've stolen a target drone," Gibbs looked at Ziva and added what she'd just said, "likely small payload."

"That removes a lot of the possibilities boss," Tony told him. "In fact it just leaves one obvious one, the whole Marine Amphibious Strike Group returns from the Gulf tomorrow, five ships all sailing into Norfolk. The pier will be packed with Navy families welcoming them home."

Gibbs swallowed hard, that made a lot of sick sense. Should such an attack be successful it would be an unmitigated disaster, the ramifications would be huge. As a soldier he accepted people attacking him, but going after the families was beyond the pale. It would not happen, he would not let it happen.

"Start mapping the area around the pier. Tell McGee to find out everything about the drone and work with Abby on that," Gibbs ordered as they got back into the car to head back to the Navy Yard.

"On it boss," Tony hung up.

"I doubt that the drone we saw could do much damage to a ship," Ziva commented.

"Soft target. People." Gibbs floored the accelerator and they sped out of the car park, leaving a shower of grit behind from the wheel spin. They were almost back at the Navy Yard when Gibbs phone rang, he checked the caller ID and recognised Jack's number, he abruptly pulled over. "Going for coffee," he snapped at them and stormed off without waiting for a reply. Kate stepped out and got back into the drivers seat to go and park in the Navy Yard carpark.

"Is he always like this?" Ziva asked.

"He can be pretty intense," Kate told her before smiling, "You get used to him."

"Gibbs," he answered his phone, glancing back to ensure he wasn't being followed. Usually Kate's quiet company was relatively appreciated but not right now.

"Hello?" the voice at the other end was hesitant and female.

"Who's this?" Gibbs demanded stopping his fast pace towards the coffee shop, he stepped to the side so he wasn't blocking the pavement.

"I was going to ask you the same question. My name's Sydney, you've been talking to my father," Sydney was confused and more than a touch worried. Her father's behaviour had been erratic for sometime and, together with Vaughn, she had just discovered him in a warehouse injecting poison into himself. The doctor said he was suffering from extreme radiation poisoning, the only hope for a cure was to find the doctor it appeared her father had hallucinated meeting. She'd gone over his records, hoping that perhaps he'd seen this doctor for real, before sliding into hallucinations, the only trip that seemed out of the norm was a visit to Washington, this was an unknown number on his records too and being Washington based she'd hit redial without much thought, she needed answers, her father was dying.

"Ah Sydney," Gibbs sighed. He had known that he would need to speak with her at some point. They had met once or twice when she was little but that had been twenty years ago, he was sure that she wouldn't remember him, and knowing his brother it was possible she wouldn't even remember that she had an uncle. This was a conversation, and a distraction, that he really didn't need right now. However, family was family, he had promised Jack that he would look out for her. "I'm Jethro Gibbs, your father is my older brother."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. "Dad doesn't have ..."

"Yes I know, he removed all reference in his records due to the age gap between us, it was for safety. We did meet a couple of times. You might remember me better as the marine who brought you a pink teddy bear," Gibbs explained. He resumed his trip to the coffee shop, no need to linger away from prying ears if it was just a family call.

"Oh," Sydney breathed in remembrance. "I suppose he reached out as he's sick."

"Yes," Gibbs agreed, though that wasn't strictly true, he'd called Jack first after all. "I was sorry to hear that."

"You don't happen to know anything about a Dr Atticus Liddell do you?" Sydney asked hopefully, she doubted that he did but had to ask, she was desperate.

"No I don't. Is that the doctor Jack has been seeing?" Gibbs fished in his pocket to pay for the coffee, he didn't have to order now he'd come in enough, he just glared and they made up his usual.

"Well perhaps," Sydney replied dejectedly. Behind her the doctor from APO's own facility came in, she turned and nodded at him. "Look I'll call you if something changes with Dad," she hung up. "So doctor, is there any good news?"

Gibbs put his phone back in his pocket, picked up his coffee and headed for the exit. He was halfway there when he collided heavily with another man, which broke the lid off the cup, splashing his shirt and spilling all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, how clumsy of me," Alexi smiled.


End file.
